


Two Fathers, Two Sons 4

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-07
Updated: 2003-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Two Fathers, Two Sons 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons 4

### Two Fathers, Two Sons 4

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 4)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek. Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

**MULDER**

What the fuck? Is Skinner leaving the cabin? Oh shit! That's Krycek. 

"What's going on?" Scully asks. 

"Looks like Krycek has escaped somehow." 

I make a sharp U-turn in the street and go after the car. But, by the time I hit the highway, the vehicle is gone. 

"Fuck!" 

"Mulder, shouldn't we go see about Skinner? Maybe he's hurt." 

I sigh. "You're right, Scully. It just galls me that you can't examine Alex. I think he's probably going to abort the babies." 

Scully sighs and doesn't say anything. I know she won't believe that Krycek is pregnant until she sees it for herself. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

God damn it! That little prick! That's the last time I trust him! I just hope to hell he doesn't kill the babies or I will kill him! 

I'm still fuming when I hear the door open. Oh please let it be Alex - run out of gas! 

"Sir?" 

I hear Mulder's voice. Now I'm embarrassed. Here I am, cuffed to the bed and my pants are undone. 

"I'm in here, Mulder." 

Mulder opens the door and pauses. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, except for my pride." 

"Sir?" 

Oh fuck! It's Scully! I look pleadingly at Mulder. He gets the hint and turns to tell Scully that I'm fine. She doesn't press and Mulder turns back to me. He grabs his keys and, luckily, his keys fit and unlock the cuffs. 

When I'm free and out of the room, Scully looks curiously at me, but then says, 

"Maybe I should go look for him. Why don't you two stay here and go over the locations you found, Mulder." 

I don't like it, but I think she may be right. She is definitely more competent than I am at the moment. I seem to be permanently thinking with my dick, especially when it comes to Krycek. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I know that Scully can handle it alone, and Alex wouldn't be expecting her alone. I hand her the keys and she takes off. 

I sit down on the sofa and am about to talk about the possible locations for our next safe house when he interrupts me. 

"Shit, Mulder. I've been ridiculous. Maybe I should be the one to return to the Hoover." 

"Sir, that's up to you. If you think you've gotten to close to the situation, maybe you should." 

* * *

**ALEX**

I'm speeding so damn hard that if some cop would try to stop me I'd probably drive over him before I'd even notice. Meanwhile I try to analyze my situation. 

The car must be ditched as quickly as possible. I can't take another either; not just because I don't have proper equipment ... doubt it if Skinner would keep lock picking tools in his car, - but just as well because very likely it will be reported to the police anyway. 

I don't have any money or a phone, let alone a weapon. Even if I had my jacket, a couple of dollars won't do me much good. Hey, if I knew beforehand I was going to be kidnapped from the bar and shortly after that running around the plains of America looking for an abortion, I would have at least taken some cash with me. 

Having the abortion is no doubt the first thing to do. 

Wrong. 

At first I have to get to know what the heck they have done to me. Getting those creatures out of my body is a thing of ultimate importance, but who knows, maybe they want to make it three and take me with them. Dying because of an abortion is definitely something outside my plans. 

And only Charles fucking traitor knows what they have done to me. 

That means, at first I have to call him. And then to disappear from here like greased lightening before his squad has arrived to capture me for the daddy. 

I slow down a bit, starting to look around for a gas station or something where they might have a pay phone. 

And then it starts. 

I continue driving for a while, but I know I will have to stop eventually. So it is - in some ten minutes I feel the time has come. I get out of the car, momentarily feeling a bit better because of the cool November air, what just prolongs the procedure. 

Freezing and worn out, I choke by the roadside until I throw up. Would be great if there was some water, or at least grass to take away the bad taste in my mouth. Of course there isn't. 

I get back into the car and continue driving. Well, it's not for much longer that you will get to torment me, you couple from hell. I'm on my way to pay you back. 

I can't go to a hospital. That is totally out of the question. I don't have any friends who might take a risk and do it for me either. From all the possibilities I can imagine more or less real are just three. 

First, the best and the least likely one would be to find a private doctor in some little town, but that might work just in case if I'm lucky to get money. Second option is to find some half-legal brothel and work for them in return for helping me out of my misery. At least until Cancerman comes after me. If I'm alive after their underground methods, that is, because they will never call 911. 

The best option seems the third ...to cause the abortion myself. Just if I had the tiniest idea how... Falling down the stairs normally ends up in reanimation department, at least according to what I've seen in movies, and that is too risky. I don't even know where I might find tips on illegal abortion methods. Or... wait... a woman should know. 

At the next stop I pull in and leave the car behind the building, unseen from the highway. I make a collect call to Marita and, luckily for me, she accepts it. 

"The old man is searching for you through all over the country," she greets me. 

"I thought so," I answer. "Sweetheart, can you get me money and a gun? Please?" 

"I can't, Alex. I'm in Tunisia and I will be here for a couple of weeks at least." 

Fuck. 

Okay, plan B. 

"I see. Listen, can you tell me how to induce an abortion?" 

"...Wha-at?" 

"You must know. Dear, I have very little time and I'm in big trouble. How can I induce an abortion?" 

"Alex, I won't give you advice on how to kill some woman's baby, especially if it's you who knocked her up," she takes a breath to continue and I cut her off. 

"Look, it's consensual. I have been only with men recently." 

"It's her problem, then." 

I sigh. "It's not her. It's me. I'm pregnant." 

A complete silence. 

"Marita, please, help me. Please, you must know something." 

Silence. 

"C'mon, sweetheart, please!" 

"You. Are. Pregnant?" 

"Yes," fuck, can't she wise up and get what I'm saying? "very pregnant, knocked up, big stomach. Please, they are chasing me." 

"Oh my god," she sighs. "Well, wait..." 

I wait. 

"I think it is iodine. You can cause an abortion with iodine. I think you should drink it," finally she comes up with something. 

"Something else?" 

"No... I don't know anything. Can you call me back later?" 

"I can try. I'm not sure. Well, see you then." 

"Alex?" 

"Yes?" 

"I wish I could hug you." 

I don't usually get a hug when I need one. 

"Thank you, dear," I say, softly. Sometimes I wish I were with her. Probably Marita is the only one I can trust. 

I disconnect and stand there for a while, leaning on the telephone booth, pressing my forehead against the receiver. 

Then I dial Cancerman's number. 

They accept the call almost immediately. Either their security system has broken down to hell or they are really desperate to find me. 

"I was expecting you, little one," it's his voice. "What happened? Why did you disappear?" 

Fucker. 

"I was kidnapped. I'll tell you later. Just got out." 

"Where are you?" 

"I will try to explain," oh yes, I will. "I will need you to pick me up. I don't have either a car or any money." 

"Absolutely, we will do that. Where are you?" 

Bastard. 

"Dear?" 

"Yes, Alex?" 

"They told me I'm pregnant. They showed the proof to me. I think they planned to turn me over for testing or something. I took care of their proofs, at least those I knew where they are kept, but... Charles... I don't understand what's happening to me. Heck, I'm afraid. I... I need your help." 

Seems his guard is off for a second. I hear his unobtrusive laughter at the other end. The third happy fucking newly-fledged daddy. "Don't worry, Alex. It's our project. I should be the father of the kids...actually, I'm certain I'm the father of one baby and Mulder is the father of the other. You slept with him shortly before your assignment in the FBI was completed, right?" 

Oh, I see now why he kept fucking me like a damn rabbit when he got back from Europe. 

"Yes," I answer. "I did as I was ordered. But, Charles, I'm a man. I can't be impregnated." 

"Nothing is impossible, Alex." I can just see his grin in front of me. "You're working for an organization which is ahead of its time. And this is an important mission, Alex. We are planning to use this technology for purity control purposes." 

What the heck is purity control? 

"Even more, by having his baby we might get a hold of Mulder at last," he continues. 

"Charles, but it's physically impossible. I don't have a reproductive system to deliver these babies even if I can carry them to term," I try to sound upset. 

I am, actually. 

"No, not really, Alex. But we have implanted a cloned womb in you," he sounds so frigging calm as if it weren't me that had this done but some laboratory rat, "and our new technology causes the opening of an artificial channel, which starts in your rectum, during the intrusion from outside. Just like the way it works in your cock when you're aroused, so that sperm can come out." 

I still can't understand how a man can be that cruel to another man he has been living with for years. 

"Charles, there's something else. The men who captured me, they hit me during the fight. My stomach is hurting. Pretty badly, I don't know..." 

He sighs. "Hopefully you won't lose the babies. It wouldn't be nice to start all over again." 

The hair on my head is standing up. 

"Alex?" 

"Yes," I manage to get over my lips. 

"The car will be on its way to your location in five minutes. I will send specialists with them. Hold on. I'm going to prepare a separate ward for you here with everything you like. Internet, VCR. The best food. Or, if you want, you can return to my apartment as soon as the doctors allow it. You will have everything you want, just tell me. You're carrying my baby, little one." 

And after you find out it's not yours you tear my head off? 

"Well, I will wait here then. See you later." 

"See you, little one." 

He disconnects. 

Crap. 

Crap, crap, crap! It seems so I'm on run from the Consortium up from this very moment, and I have nothing except a stolen car, one change of clothes on me, two fucking babies in my stomach and a damn squad after me. 

I wonder if I had ever been in a situation worse than this. Probably not. Well, I'll think about this later. In the car. I have no time. 

I step out of the booth and meet a barrel of a gun. 

The fucking redhead. 

I guess I was mistaken when I thought that it couldn't get worse. 

* * *

**MULDER**

"Sir, um, I take it you were involved with Alex while he worked for the Bureau?" 

Skinner frowns. "Yes, I was. I'm not proud of that, Mulder." 

I blow out a puff of air. "Sir, I was as well, but it seems he was doing it by orders from the Consortium. I'm fairly sure they were trying to trap you as well." 

Skinner shakes his head and lifts his hands to wipe over his face in frustration. 

"You're probably right, Mulder. Did you see through his innocent act? I just thought he was hot to trot." 

"I guessed he was pulling a fast one on me, sir, but I never suspected he was working with the cigarette smoking man." 

"Shit, I know I should never have fallen for his flirtation and tight ass. But I do want to help raise his children, if he'd let me." 

I stare at him, shocked. Walter Sergei Skinner, hardass AD of the Bureau wants to play house with Alex "scum sucker" Krycek? That I certainly wasn't expecting! 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Mulder's eyes became huge when I said that. Damn, he shouldn't look so fucking gorgeous. 

I can't believe it - an image of me with Mulder and Krycek holed up in a white picket fence house with a dog and the babies living in bliss flits through my brain. I must be losing my mind. 

"Mulder, if he has your children, it wouldn't matter to me, I still want to raise them with him." 

"Are you in love with him, sir?" 

I can't even look at him. I have no idea what to say. How can he ask that? I don't know myself! 

There is the sound of a car door shutting outside. Saved by the fucking bell. 

"Uh, hold that thought, Mulder." 

Scully opens the door, her gun pressed calmly into Alex's temple. 

"Sir, could you cuff him?" she asks. 

"Of course, Scully." 

I take the cuffs and Alex pouts as I put them on him. How could I have fallen for that act? He's probably the best actor, the little shit. 

"Sir, your car is at a gas station not far from the interstate. If you want, Mulder and I can retrieve it." 

"Leaving our company so soon, Alex? I thought we were treating you well here." I sigh. "Thanks, Agent, for bringing him back. I guess you can get my car, but if you wish to rest for a moment, there's no hurry." 

"I think you may want to know, sir, he was talking to one of his 'employers'." 

"Did Scully get you before you were rescued by your employer?" 

"I found out that they had planned this, all along. I'm certain now that you and Mulder are the grub's sperm donors." 

Alex doesn't look happy relaying that information. My heart bleeds for the asshole. Though I have feel some odd flutter at being told I could be a father to at least one of the babies. 

"What's the purpose of it all, Alex? Why would they want you to have our children?" Mulder interrupts. 

"Charles used this word 'purity control' whatever the hell that means." 

"Charles? Who's that?" I ask, not liking the familiar way Alex says that name. 

"The man Mulder calls the cigarette smoking man." Alex doesn't seem comfortable with telling us more than that. 

"Charles, huh? You are close to him, I take it? Bosom buddies?" Mulder interrogates him. 

Alex doesn't look happy at all and clams up. 

"Let's have dinner, Mulder, then we can interrogate our prisoner," I tell him. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Surprisingly, they give me a bowl of soup, too. I start to eat but my stomach has had a little too much fun today with all the happy news, so the food goes down but has no intention of remaining there. 

I rush to the toilet and Skinner jumps up at my sudden move. He should have understood I'm not stupid enough to run with handcuffs on. 

When I come out, he's there at the door. First time since my escape we meet eyeball to eyeball and I flinch, waiting for a beating I'd expect from the ex-marine, but he doesn't hit me. 

"How are you?" he asks instead, and I almost fall to the floor. 

When he touches my shoulder, my look of shock unwillingly turns to pleading him for forgiveness and understanding at once, looking for something I neither know nor recognize. "If I say that it can't get worse it surely will," I answer, staring at him. It is strange when he treats me like this. People don't treat me like this. 

"I want to protect you, Alex," he says, the dark eyes damned serious. Even gentle. "I can take care of you and your babies." 

I stare at him like stupid. I never ever would have expected a proposal, and certainly not after what I've done this morning. Seems, even my guard is off for awhile, let alone the analytical ability. 

We look at each other for quite some time. 

Then I shake myself back into reality. I have to think straight. I can't be drooling over empty dreams of myself curled in Walter's arms, safe and warm, and having outstanding sex each night. 

And then there are, of course, the damn babies. 

"I'm not gonna keep them," I say. "I can't." Then I turn and walk back into the kitchen. 

"You can't kill them. They are your babies," Skinner tries to throw some light on my dark, homicidal mind, following me. 

"Oh yeah, damn well they are. I feel that every morning." 

As we walk back into the kitchen, Mulder looks at me with such eyes that it might seem it were him who I had left cuffed to the bed naked this morning. 

"Well, I guess I should go get that car," Scully stands up and goes to the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

"There's something you should know," I look at her. "You didn't let me talk much, so I didn't tell you earlier... actually Charles' men will be looking for me about now at that gas station. I'm certain of it." 

"Well," Scully hesitates a bit, then puts her coat back on the hanger. "Probably not a good idea to lead them here. So... what then, maybe I can have a look at Krycek?" she turns against the G-men. 

"Sure. Just I guess there are some questions that need to be answered first. For the security reasons." Mulder places his ass on the edge of the table, crosses his arms and looks at me. "I doubt you tipped them off to where the cabin is situated or with whom you were with. That is not expedient for you. I'd say if we stay here this night it's safe. But why did you asked so called Charles to come over with his personal escort? Was there any other reason or you only wanted to get back to him sooner? Do you miss him that much?" 

"They figured my location out themselves. I called him for information." 

"Going to share it with us?" 

"I got to know what they did to me," I look at Skinner. Seems it just heightens Mulder's anger. "They implanted a cloned womb into me. There is an artificial channel joining the cavity where the womb is placed, with the rectum. The passage inside me opens during anal penetration." 

Skinner listens to me as if I was a priest, Mulder ... as if I was a doctor, and Scully ... as if I was a weak-minded kid with a compulsion to lie. 

"As I understand, I'm the first one to be tested on," I continue the report for my audience. "There is a new project going on, designed for another project called Purity control." 

"And you know nothing about it," Mulder attacks me. 

"No I don't." 

"How do you know we are... we might be the fathers?" Skinner barges into the conversation. Scully rolls her eyes. 

"Around the 1st of August... just after the operation, I didn't sleep with anyone else except you. Charles had planned that the kids would be his, but he returned too late... miscalculated a bit." 

I feel some pleasure saying this. Almost like having a bit of revenge over the traitor. 

By the faces of Mulder and Skinner, I realize immediately that I've said something very wrong. Right, because before I was knocked up, the potential father's dick was supposed to be up my ass. 

Whatever. 

"You're his bitch, right? I knew it," Mulder is furious. "I knew it since you dragged your slutty ass over this doorstep," he shouts at me, and then turns to Skinner who doesn't say anything, just looks quite pensive behind his glasses. 

"I didn't drag my ass over this doorstep," I answer Mulder back. "You did that." 

"A baby-faced government whore, serving old farts, that's your job, you scum sucker?" he ignores my remark. 

"Stop this, Mulder," Skinner bursts in. "Stop this." 

"Yes, so what?" I look into Mulder's eyes. "I don't have problems with older men." 

I think he is going to spring out of his pants. Skinner gets in the middle. 

"Stop. This. Now." 

He looks at me. Somehow his look makes me lower my eyes. 

"I didn't sleep with anyone else during that time," I repeat softly. "They might be just yours." 

"He's a liar, Sir." That's Mulder. 

I look down at my handcuffed hands. I don't care. If they want they can call me Saddam as long as they don't shoot me. 

If they would think the fetuses are Cancerman's, after all, that might just favor me to get an abortion. 

In a way, it's interesting. As if the life of Cancerman's children was less worthy. As if they had stigma attached to them. 

The way it's attached to me. 

Scully's voice wakes me from my philosophical reflection. 

"Let's go to the bedroom. I want to have a look at you." 

Mulder goes with us; either he has decided I'll strangle his kick-ass redhead and escape through a crack in the wall or he just doesn't want to stay alone with Skinner. 

I strip, putting all the clothes in a heap and lie down in the bed. Mulder's eyes are swallowing my body whole while he still continues to look angry. 

Scully checks on me for quite awhile. Afterwards, not sharing any conclusions, she gives me a long slender plastic thing and asks me to go to the toilet to take a pregnancy test. 

I look at her. Does she think I'm some kind of damn woman, taking pregnancy tests on a daily basis? 

"Well, the test will detect the level of the pregnancy hormone in your urine, human chorionic gonadotropin. Bring it to me afterwards." 

"Let's go?" I look at Mulder. 

He almost shoves me out of the door. 

The test, of course, proves what we three already knew. Scully asks for the printouts of the obstetric ultrasound and spends some fifteen minutes studying them. 

"Well," she looks at the daddies at last, "I can't find a scientific explanation for how this can work, but yes, he is pregnant. There are two fetuses in his uterus." 

Her statement starts a fiery discussion, which might even be called scientific if not for Mulder's emotional outbursts. While she's talking to them, a bright idea flashes in my mind. I couldn't have wanted a better situation, actually. Their brains are so busy with discussing my hormones now and aren't watching me. 

"Scully, you're a doctor; can I ask you about something else?" 

"Yes, please," she turns to me. 

"One spot on my leg is itching like hell. I could use some iodine," I look at her pleadingly. "I can apply it myself, just give it to me." 

She rummages in her bag and passes me the bottle. 

"Haven't you guys any supplies here?" 

"He didn't ask us for anything," Skinner answers and then he suddenly rushes forward. 

I make it to my lips but don't manage to drink as he beats the bottle out of my hands and it smashes against the floor. 

Skinner grabs me by the throat. 

"If you will ever try to do this again," he growls, "I will skin you alive, I swear!" 

I feel I'm not far from tears. The Consortium, Skinner, Mulder, just everyone and everything slowly pushes me into the corner. The feeling that I won't have any chance to get rid of the parasites gets stronger and stronger in the back of my mind. Actually it is already more than just a feeling now. I... I can't deliver them. I can't have them. I... I don't want that stomach. I... I just... CAN'T. I will be destroyed for all my life. 

I break into a sweat. 

Scully pulls Skinner off me, telling him that he can't treat a pregnant "person" like this, and the tears start flowing. 

"Please, guys," I look at them, "please, I need... need to have an abortion. Please, help me," terrified, I fall on my knees and cling to Scully's legs. "Please, don't do this to me, please, help me get rid of them, don't be so cruel, please." 

"Krycek," she speaks softly to me. 

"Please," I sob and press my face to her thigh. 

"Krycek, I'm a doctor. I can't endanger your life. I don't know enough about your pregnancy. I don't have proper equipment either to get the necessary information or to perform the abortion on you." 

They are moving. Mulder returns to the table, Skinner comes closer to Scully. Maybe they're disgusted. Whatever. 

"Please, help me, please," I whine. 

"Krycek, I'm not sure what would involve you having an abortion, but you may not survive it, if your employers were set on you having the babies," Scully continues. "I'm not going to risk it. Please, get up. This is not good for you." 

"Scully, please," I sob, "he said I can have an abortion. Just that he'd do it again to me if I have." 

"So, you asked him, `can I please go to the hospital and ask a doctor to abort them', and he answered, `bad boy, Alex, if you do so, I will knock you up again'?" Mulder's voice is softer yet the content is still poisonous. "Doesn't sound believable to me. How can you be sure that, whatever games you played with him, the information is correct?" 

"He might have lied about it. Bluffed, as always," Skinner cuts in. 

I guess this might be a good reason why my brain told me to fuck off when I tried to think about this before. 

"Why should he? He said he'd send a doctor." 

"Even if you bled to death they had to collect your body, right?" Mulder tears down my weak attempt. 

I feel suddenly totally sick. 

He can't be that sordid. Or is it sordid to lie to a dying man that he's okay? 

Fuck. 

I lift my eyes to Scully. "But there must be a way to find out if it's possible to abort the things without killing me." 

"Sure, with your employer's equipment. But I have just ordinary medical equipment available. Krycek, millions of women give birth to children and survive. You have just five months of pregnancy left." 

If I go back to the Consortium, gather the information and then escape again... what am I dreaming about? I will be strapped to a bed within a minute. 

I look from one face to another, all almost in a blur before my eyes. 

So... does it mean... I... I have to... to... give... birth? 

* * *

**MULDER**

Scully sees that Alex is panicking. She helps him rise and takes him to the sofa to sit. She holds him to her. I guess I've been an ass. The poor bastard's pregnant. Damn, and probably with my child! 

Scully tries soothing him, but it doesn't seem to be working. I sigh loudly. 

"Alex, we're not going to hurt you. We want to help," I try reasoning with him. 

Scully glares at me. "He's under a lot of stress, Mulder, and you're not helping. Either of you." She turns her glare to Skinner. 

Skinner looks guilty; he looks at me then says, "Mulder, it's your turn to stay with him. Scully, do you mind staying the night? I don't think we can do much more tonight. We'll collect my car tomorrow and plan on what we should do." 

"Alright, sir. Alex needs some rest, all this running around couldn't have been good for him or the babies." I love it when Scully takes charge, she's so fucking sexy. 

"Alex, do you want Mulder to take you to bed?" Why is that such a turn off from Scully's mouth? 

Alex doesn't look overly thrilled. I feel like a shit. I shouldn't have interrogated him so harshly. 

"I promise, I won't bite," I tease him a bit, but he still seems wary. 

"Look, I'm not exactly happy about this situation, either. What were they going to do with your babies, anyway? I'd much rather they were mine and Skinner's. And with us, at least you aren't going to have to go through their tests." 

I think that reached him. I wonder how much those bastards had fucked with Alex. 

I hold out my hand and Alex takes it. I walk him to the bedroom while Skinner and Scully stay in the living room. I let him lay down then cuff his hands to the headboard. 

"Mulder, I know you hate me for what happened before. I just want to let you know, I was just doing a job," Alex says as I start taking his shoes and pants off. 

"I don't hate you, Alex. I just can't trust you. Skinner tried trusting you and look what happened to him." 

That shuts him up for a moment. I look at him and see that he is frightened. I can't even imagine what it's like to be fucked up as badly as he is. 

"Alex, you have to realize I just want what's best for you, hard as it seems to believe. I don't think I could handle being a father right now, but Skinner seems willing. If you want, I'll bow out and let Skinner take care of you." 

Alex looks puzzled for a moment. "You don't want to be a father to the babies?" 

"Not if you don't want me to be, Alex. Do you have feelings for Skinner? He seems to have fallen for you, the poor asshole." 

"Fuck, you think I don't have feelings? My lover pulled a fast one on me then left me to get pregnant by you. He didn't know I was fucking Skinner too. Do you think I want to be in this situation?" 

I shake my head, not believing what he's saying. "You love Charles?" 

Alex growls, "He tells me what he wants from me, Mulder. I'm not exactly in a position to object!" 

I stare horrified down at him. 

"Welcome to my world, Mulder." 

Shit, maybe he should have the abortion. But there's no guarantee he'd just be picked up again by those assholes. 

"Alex, I ... I don't even know what to say. If you want, I will help Skinner protect you from them. But I think we should follow Scully's advice and not perform an abortion on you." 

Alex face scrunches up and he begins to cry. Damn, that isn't what I wanted to do. I let him cry and take off my shirt and pants. I bend down and wipe the tears from his face. 

"I want to help you, Alex. I will do my best not to fight this...situation. I know it won't do us any good." 

That seems to help and I scramble to the other side of the bed, careful not to jostle the bed too much. 

Alex is snuffling and I feel like a heartless fuck. I leave the bed again and get some tissues. I turn to him and sigh. I get the key from my pants. He whistles as I'm bent over. I wiggle my ass then turn back to him. At least now there's a slight smile on his face. I uncuff his right hand and he grabs the tissues and cleans himself up. He hands me back the soiled mess and grins. 

I tentatively take it and throw it away. 

"Better?" I say as I scramble back into bed. 

"Yeah." 

I turn and see he's trying to rub his wrist against his body. I pick his hand up and rub it for him. He sighs in pleasure. After a while, I bend down and kiss it. He gasps. 

"Thank you, Mulder." 

His hand reaches out and caresses my bottom lip. I let his finger slide into my mouth and I suck on it. He moans. Damn, those sexy sounds from him get me hard in a second. I look into his eyes, they are half closed from desire, so I proceed to fellate his finger. 

"Damn, Mulder. That's not where I need that!" 

I let the finger fall from my mouth and grin. I turn to see how he's reacting to what I did, and see he's tented his boxers well. 

I reach down and tease him. "This what you mean?" 

He hisses. "Mulder, please!" 

How can I resist a begging Alex? I bend and kiss the small swell of his belly before moving downward and rub my cheek against the hard flesh under the thin material. 

He grabs my hair and pulls. I chuckle, loving the groan from him. I open the fly of his boxers and take him out. I glance once more up at his eyes. They're ablaze with lust, so I bend my head and take him down. He cries out in pleasure, pulling on my hair. 

"OH God!" 

I continue my ministrations, not worried at all if Scully and Skinner can hear us. I take my time, wanting to wear him out so he can get some sleep. Today's events were too much for him. He's doing a good job of keeping my mouth where it is, too and now I feel like I'm in a competition. Who gives up first? I play with his balls, teasing him the way he likes it. He's growling and I smile with him deep in my mouth. I hum and he groans. He clasps my hair, wanting to buck up into my mouth, I let him for a moment, but stop, worried he will hurt the fetuses. 

He growls his frustration as I grasp his hips and take over. We're back to the competition and I slip a finger inside my mouth wetting it good before taking it out. I slide it down past his balls and tease his asshole. 

He moans incoherently as I push against the slowly yielding flesh. I continually use all the tricks I know to bring him off, but he's being stubborn, so I pull back just to the tip and suck. My finger stabs into him and he bucks up sharply. He nearly chokes me but I swallow and he groans. 

Come for me, I think to myself as I feel his balls draw up tightly. My tongue teases the base of his cock and he tenses before puffing out a breath of air and letting go. I suck him continually, making sure to get every drop before letting his dick fall from my mouth. 

I look up after I've caught my own breath and grin. He's already asleep. I pull the blanket up after settling down beside him. Just before I drift off, I wonder if he'll tell me what he really wants. I can't help him if he doesn't tell me. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
